


Snapshot

by amosanguis



Series: Harvey's Dreams [4]
Category: Common Law, Suits (TV)
Genre: All part of the same 'verse, Also fluff, Angst, Character Death, Each chapter has its own warnings, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about husbands Mike and Harvey Specter, and their son - Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Results

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd POV - Mike

-z-

 

“I’m fine, dad,” you hear Wes rolling his eyes despite being the entire length of the country away from you.

“That’s great, kiddo,” you say, “but it’s rude to roll your eyes.”

A pause.

“How did you-?”

“I know everything,” you smile and you hear Harvey chuckling behind you. You lift a hand up and you smile even wider when you’re handed a beer.

“I know you do,” you chuckled at the resignation in Wes’ voice.

Harvey stretches so that most of his body was sprawled over your own. You grunted as his extra weight landed on you.

“Ew, don’t start having sex while I’m still on the phone!” Wes shouted.

You pulled the phone away from your ear and glared at it. Harvey grabbed your wrist and brought the phone down.

“That only happened once,” he said, “and it was your fault for not hanging up in time.”

“I’m getting ready to hang up right now,” you heard Wes snap.

“Not yet,” you said as you pressed a few buttons and put Wes on loudspeaker, “you still haven’t told us how the sharpshooting contest went.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Wes muttered.

“You didn’t lose did you?” Harvey glared at the phone.

“Harvey, winning isn’t everything,” you shot a look at your husband before turning back the phone. “But you didn’t, right?”

You were met with silence.

“They called it a tie,” Wes finally conceded.

“They did  _what_?” you and Harvey said at the same time.

“I know!” Wes says and you can hear the pout. “The guy, though – Travis, he’s something else.  I don't like him.”

“Careful, kiddo, that’s what I said about your dad and look how that turned out,” Harvey warned.

“It’s not like that—”

“What’d I say about rolling your eyes?” you interrupted.

“Okay, you’re  _scaring_  me,” you  _meh’d_  and Wes continued. “Anyway, we’re going out for drinks. Only drinks.”

Harvey snorted and the two of you shared a look – you remembered the first night you and Harvey had gotten drunk together. And from the clouded look in Harvey’s eyes – he was remembering, too.

“Just wear protection,” Harvey smirked.

“I am  _not_  having this conversation again; it was awkward enough the first time around,” Wes said. “Look, I gotta get going. I’ll talk to you two later.”

“Alright, munchkin,” you smiled because you knew Wes would be glaring at the phone because of the nickname.

“Love ya, kiddo,” Harvey said.

“Love you, dads.”

After hanging up, Harvey chuckled.

“If only that boy knew what was about to hit him,” he said as sat up and pulled you over so you were straddling his hips.

“What’ve you seen?” you asked, fingering the short hair at the nape of his neck.

“He’s gonna fall for that Travis kid,” Harvey smirked up at you, slowly starting to unbutton your shirt, “and he’s gonna fall hard.”

You laughed and pressed in close for a slow kiss.

 

-z-

 

End.


	2. Those things from childhood that we never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - wee!Wes

-z-

 

You got your love of soft jazz from your father, Harvey.

He would come home from work, pour a glass of scotch, and pick out his favorite record.

He would sit on the couch and close his eyes, take a slow sip and move a hand along with the musical notes. Sometimes he would hum along, other times he would just listen.

And when his drink was finished and Harvey was again a human being – a husband and a father, he would open his eyes and beckon you over.

He would ask about your day and how things were at school and if you had learned anything new.

And you would curl up against him, head on his large shoulder and breathing in the smell of scotch and expensive cologne. You would tell him about the kids at school that you didn’t always get along with and the teachers you were tired of correcting.

And through all of this, the soft sounds of jazz you were listening to would float all around, mixing in with your father’s voice. You would fall asleep right there on the couch, curled against him as he told you stories of the people he met that day.

Then Mike would come into the room – a soft smile as he picked you up and took you to your room, tucking you into bed.

He would whisper  _g’night, munchkin_  and kiss your forehead.

Those soft jazz notes still dance in your ears as you slipped into sleep.

 

-z-

 

End.


	3. Ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Mike  
> Features teen!Wes

-z-

 

“Ugh, dads, you can’t just leave me here,” Wes rolled his eyes and popped his gum, glaring at you and Harvey.

“UGH,” Harvey mimicked his son, “I can and I will. Why? Because I’m an adult and your father and I can do what I want. And don’t pop you gum.”

Wes popped his gum.

Harvey narrowed his eyes and took a quick step forward causing Wes to jerk back and fall onto the couch. Harvey grinned at you victoriously. You just sighed and shared a look with Donna.

“You can stay in this office for all of the five minutes it’s going to take for your father and I to close this deal,” you said to the now fuming teenager. “Okay?”

“Fine,” Wes snapped – voice thick with all of his teenaged angst.

“Fine,” Harvey snapped back, turning quickly and walking out of his office.

“Sometimes I wonder which one is the teenager,” you said to Donna as you followed Harvey out of the office.

“I heard that!” Harvey threw over his shoulder.

You grinned and Donna shook her head.

Harvey stopped and narrowed his eyes at the two of you.

“I knew I should never have let you two get close – you’re conspiring against me.”

“Since when have you ever ‘ _let_ ’ either of us do anything?” Donna asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Harvey turned away again, mumbling under his breath about betrayal.

You put your hands in your pockets and, laughing to yourself, followed Harvey into the conference room to finalize your last merger of the week.

 

-z-

 

End.


	4. That one time Harvey threatened Donna’s baby daddy with Wes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Harvey  
> Warning: Implied domestic abuse

-z-

 

“We’re going to LA this weekend,” you called out to Donna as you entered your office.

“Harvey,” her voice is small and it makes you step-stop.

Slowly you turn around and you see hesitation in the set of her mouth.

“What’s wrong?” you demand, crossing the space between you and her desk in less than a second.

“It’s Mark,” she said, “he keeps coming over.”

“Oh, hell no!” suddenly Mike is there and he’s pulling out his phone.

You take it from him and put it up to your ear.

When Mark answers you tell in only so many words that if violates the restraining order one more time, you’re flying your detective son out to New York to shoot him. And yes, you can get away with it because your son is a detective and knows a hundred different ways to commit the perfect murder.

Also, you’re Harvey-fuckin’-Specter and no one would ever believe a little shithead like Mark if he tried to tell someone about these very clear promises –  _no, idiot, not_ threats _, promises._

When you hang up, you smile at Donna and ask her to purchase the tickets - it was time to get everyone together and embarrass the shit out of Wes.

“Just like the old days,” Donna said with a grin, discreetly wiping at her eyes.

 

-z-

 

End.


	5. Tears on a river, push on a shove, whisper on a scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: disturbing imagery, angst  
> Note: Chapter title is from “Blue On Black” by Kenny Wayne Shepherd  
> Note2: 2nd POV - Harvey  
> Note3: This is Harvey’s night after right after chapter 6 of Munchkn

-z-

 

You woke with a choked scream, with bile in your throat and the tears falling as you fought against invisible metal, asphalt, glass.  

Mike is screaming your name and it’s his voice that jerks you from the nightmare.

You’re gasping and you shake, listening to the echoing sirens and screaming. God – it had been  _Wes_  screaming.

“What happened?” Mike is there and he’s holding your face with both hands. “Harvey, what is it?”

That’s when Wes and Travis, guns drawn and aimed burst into the room – sweeping and assessing.

“Clear,” Wes says, sharing a look with Travis who just nods. He turns to you and you see the realization. “Dad?”

You look him in the eyes and you see him holding Travis (brokenbleeding _dead_ ), you see him covered in blood that not his (screamingcryingandcursingGod).

“Nightmare,” you say, turning to Mike. “The thing I told you about earlier.”

“I thought it was over,” Mike is barely holding it together – he knows exactly what you were talking about, part of this nightmare had bled into your conscious earlier that afternoon.

“What you called about at the station?” Wes asks, almost demands.

You only nod and you feel your stomach twist and turn when you look at the floor and see blood spatter and broken glass.

“It is over,” you say reassuringly. “It’s just residual – that’s all.”

“What’s going on?” Travis asks quietly.

You glance at Wes, Wes dips his head (( _Can I tell him?_ )) and you nod (( _Only if you really trust him_ )). Wes gently guides Travis out of the room.

“G’night, dad,” he says as he leaves the room. “Try to get some rest?”

You don’t say anything just turn onto your side, turn into Mike and let him wrap his arms around you.

“Is it really over?” he asks.

With everything that you are you want to say:  _Yes, yes, love, it’s over – we don’t have to worry about the boys. It’s over. It’s over._

But you could never lie to Mike.

“I don’t know,” you whisper into his neck. “I don’t know, Mike.”

And you can’t even close your eyes because all you see is how broken everything wouldcouldmay be.

“It’s okay,” Mike says against your lips, “it’s gonna be okay.”

And it’s why you’ve never left him – this right here, how he lies to you and kisses away the nightmares and takes your pain and makes it his own.

You still don’t get any more sleep that night.

 

-z-

 

End.


	6. Of coffee, dreams, and surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Mike

-z-

 

You woke to the smell of coffee and you smiled to yourself as you slowly got out of bed. Walking into the kitchen, you saw Harvey leaning against the marble island, drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

“Good morning,” Harvey smirked as you pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. “Coffee?”

“You never offer me coffee,” you said as you narrowed your eyes suspiciously. “Did you have another dream?”

Harvey raised an eyebrow – looking you up and down. You shrugged in response.

“You’re a lot nicer when you’ve had dreams,” you said.

Harvey smiled at that.

“So,” you leaned into him, “what’d you see? How big/small our wedding is going to be? When Jessica will hand over the firm? Who'll be the next president?”

Harvey chuckled and moved so that you were suddenly pinned against the island, the sharp corner digging into your back.

He leaned down and nipped at your neck.

“I did see our wedding last night – it’s going to be amazing,” he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist. “I saw you at the reception, talking with the social worker who worked with Wes – getting everything finalized. Everyone’s there, by the way. Yes, even the mayor.”

You laugh because of course the Mayor would come to Harvey Specter’s wedding.

“That’s not even fair,” you pouted. “Now I don’t even get a proposal – you already know what I’m going to say.”

“I don’t have to propose?” Harvey quirk an eyebrow, “does that mean that I can take this back?”

You just watched, frozen and breathless as Harvey pulled out a golden ring encrusted with three small diamonds.

And the lump in your throat tightened as Harvey slid down to one knee.

“Mike,” he said your name like it was prayer, “will you marry me?”

You felt the stupidest grin break out on face as you nodded and you will forever protest anything Harvey says about a tear or three running down your face.

 

-z-

 

End.


	7. For the want of a brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Wes

-z-

 

_**You know, I give you a hard time about your foster brothers…**_

 

You remember being six-years-old and asking your dads if you were ever going to have a little brother.

Harvey and Mike had just shared a look and Mike pulled you up into his lap.

“No, munchkn, I don’t think so,” he’d said.

“Why?” you had asked.

“You’re more than enough for us,” Harvey had said.

 

… _ **but the truth is I’m jealous.**_

 

And it wouldn’t be until years later, when you learned about your father’s dreams, that you realized that it had never been an option for there to be another child.

Mike would explain that Harvey had seen what had happened in other futures when they got a second child.

There would be fighting and sleepless nights and the chance of what had happened between you and Harvey (three years of terrible silence) always happening again (and there was no way that Harvey could do that twice – it nearly kills him just  _dreaming_  about it).

 

_**‘Cause I don’t have any brothers. I don’t have anything like that in my life.** _

 

You had once asked Harvey who the second child had been, if he thought any of that pain would’ve been worth it.

“I never got his name,” Harvey said. “And no - what would’ve happened to us could never have been worth it. You don’t need to know everything, kiddo, just know that things wouldn’t have ended well.”

You hear everything Harvey doesn’t say - divorce, depression, death. So you just nod and change the subject and refill your glasses, pointedly ignoring the way Mike intertwines his pinky with Harvey’s (something he only does when Harvey’s going through some extreme internal struggle that only he can see).

 

-z-

 

End.


	8. The obligatory teacher-hates-gays-and-makes-Wes-cry-making-Harvey-and-Mike-fuck-shit-up chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Mike  
> Features wee!Wes

-z-

 

It was the day you and Harvey had been dreading – the day that Donna and Jessica and even Louis had told you would come.  The day that little Wes came home and asked why the teacher said that your family wasn’t a real family because Wes wasn’t biologically yours.

You remember Wes climbing into your lap, burying his face into your neck and telling you how he screamed and shouted at the teacher because he wouldn’t admit that he was wrong.

“He said that we weren’t a real family,” the boy cried. “He said that I’m not really your son.”

You fought the rage broiling in your chest and throat.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” you pulled Wes away just a little, just enough to look him in the eyes. “You  _are_  my son. We  _are_  a family. Okay, muchkin?”

“But—”

“Wes, your teacher is wrong,” Wes nodded and you pulled him in close as you stood from the couch, walking to the kitchen and setting him on the counter.

“You’re getting too big to carry, little man,” you smiled as you wet a cloth as scrubbed it over Wes’ face, wiping away the tears and snot. You placed a kiss to Wes forehead as you said, “Look, he’s not going to be the last person to say something about your father and I. Just promise me something?”

You waited until Wes nodded.

“Just promise me that you won’t let it get to you, okay?” he nodded and on a lighter note you continued. “And don’t hold it against them; some people are just less evolved than others.”

Wes laughed loudly as you pulled him off the counter and set him on the floor.

 

-x-

 

And three days later, you and Harvey shared a satisfied smile when Wes came home and told you all about his new teacher and how wonderful she was.

 

-z-

 

End.


	9. For the want of a puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only, wee!Wes

-z-

 

“Can I have a puppy for Christmas?”

“No, Wes.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“What about a small-breed puppy?”

“That’s even worse; what makes you think we’d want a little ankle-biter?”

“Daaaaaaaad!”

“Ask your father.”

“Fa—”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“Yes, I do.”

“Please?”

“Not until you can pay for the vet bills, pay for the first six months of food, and present a logical argument as to why you think you should get a puppy.”

“…what?”

“Harvey – the boy’s five.”

“Those are my terms.”

“You guys are mean!”

“Mike, we’re mean.”

“I hate you!”

“Great, Harvey, he hates us.”

“Go clean your room.”

“You’re ruining my life!”

“You think we’re ruining your life now? Just wait until you start dating!”

“And don’t slam the door, young man!”

"..."

“So… do you want to get him that puppy for his birthday or for Christmas?”

“Christmas.”

 

-z-

 

End.


	10. A game in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Wes  
> Character deaths (from old age)

-z-

 

Harvey bought the cabin in the woods the night you asked what a firefly was. He had just looked at you, jaw hanging open before dropping the case files he had been reviewing and storming over to his laptop.

The very next weekend, the three of you drove five-and-a-half hours deep into the hills of Pennsylvania.

You remember that first night clearly as Mike and Harvey led you outside, mason jars in hand.

“Alright, kiddo,” Harvey said as he knelt down in front of you and handed you a jar, holes poked carefully into the lid, “this is what we’re going to do.”

And he explained how you had to try to catch as many of the lightning bugs as you could and whoever caught the most would decide what was for dinner.

You remember how your jar had glowed brighter and brighter as the forest darkened around you, how you and your dads had collapsed on the cabin porch – breathless and laughing as you counted and released each firefly.

Mike had won that first night, choosing fried chicken (made from scratch with great-grandma Ross’ recipe) with mashed potatoes and grilled corn on the cob.

The next night, you and Harvey tied. You agreed that dinner would be steaks (grilled with a special dry rub that Harvey had come up with) and grilled mixed vegetables and buttered biscuits.

The last night no one had won because at some point during catching the fireflies, Mike had changed the game into one of tag and hide-and-seek. The night had ended with Harvey and Mike disappearing upstairs while you laughingly yelled at them for being icky grown-ups.

 

-x-

 

Standing in the cabin now, years after that first night you can’t help but smile at an old and wrinkled slip of paper covered with dirt stains and faded ink.

On it was every date you and your dads went outside with the mason jars. You recognized Mike’s slanted handwriting where he had written out each of your names and the amount of fireflies everyone had caught. There were even notes in the margin about what had been made for dinner.

You brushed a finger over the names and dates, smiling to yourself as you remembered.

That’s when you felt Travis behind you as he placed a hand on your hip and kissed the side of your neck.

“What’re you doing?” he asked.

“Nothing,” you answered, “just reminiscing. It’s been so long since I was here last.”

You turned and brought Travis down for slow, brief kiss.

“You gonna be okay?” he asked, resting his forehead against yours.

You nodded and spared one last glance at the single paper – it had been the first of the many that now covered the fridge, almost hidden amongst various photos and drawings.

“I’ll be fine,” you said as you grabbed Travis’ hand and went back out into the living room, out into the sea of people dressed in black.

 

-z-

 

End.


	11. Keep my memories all in one place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's favorite

-z-

 

Harvey buys a new refrigerator every time a new model comes out. And though the appliance itself is always changing, there are certain things that Harvey never lets go of.

He still has all of the same magnets: a little green alien from Mike’s apartment; the macaroni picture frame Wes made in kindergarten; the letters of the alphabet in various sizes and colors; a few from Harvard; and even a Pearson Hardman one with dubious origins.

Harvey makes sure the first family portrait of he, Mike, and toddler Wes is placed right in the middle of the freezer door.

The pictures of Wes from his first day of pre-school (wailing as he held onto Mike’s leg while the teacher tried to drag him away) were taken down and replaced with pictures of when he went into first grade (Wes smiling nervously at Harvey who was straightening his clothes and checking his backpack one more time), then into sixth grade (Wes glaring and looking embarrassed as Ray opened the door), then high school (Wes hiding his face as Mike gave him a thumbs up).

There are pictures of Wes playing baseball and football and hockey, of junior prom when he went with the captain of the cheerleading squad, of senior prom when he went with the captain of the football team.

Pictures of Wes’ graduation from both high school and Harvard also have special places on the fridge side-by-side, just underneath the family portrait. And when Wes became a detective and graduated at the top of his class from the academy, that picture went up right next to the Harvard one.

There are also pictures of the Specter-Ross wedding, of the kiss at the altar, of the cutting of the cake, of the first dance, of little stolen moments where it had been obvious that neither Mike nor Harvey were aware that there was a world outside of each other.

So, even though Harvey buys a new refrigerator every time a new model comes out, there are certain things that Harvey just never lets go of.

 

-z-

 

End.


	12. Great-Grandma Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death  
> First section is 2nd POV - great-grandma Ross  
> Second section is 2nd POV - Wes.

-z-

 

You remember the first time Mike brought little Wes into your room.

The boy was quiet – still learning who Mike and Harvey were and that they were his new parents – but when his big blue eyes landed on you, he had smiled wide and laughed.

And Mike and Harvey just looked at you like you were some sorceress. But you smiled knowingly and held out your hand and Wes came running, giggling the way only toddlers can.

But, time is flying by and the boy is growing like a weed.  And it terrifies you that you’ll be gone before he’s done.

 

-x-

 

Great-grandma Ross passes away in her sleep the day after her hundredth birthday. Harvey is the one who pulls you out of class – the whole time wearing absolutely no emotion on his face.

It was one of things that always scared you about him – how the man could so absolutely shut himself down.

It’s not until you see Mike, eyes red as you slide into the car with Harvey right after you. Mike tells you about great-grandma Ross’ death – assuring you that she went peacefully, assuring you that she was in a better place now.

It would be the only time you ever saw Mike cry.

 

-z-

 

End.


	13. What You See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Harvey  
> Character death  
> Warning for the way some hospitals act towards same-sex couples  
> Angst - all of the angst ever

-z-

 

You see a lot. 

But, you don’t see everything.

 

-x-

 

You’re in a meeting with one of your larger clients when Donna comes running into the room, out of breath and eyes filling with tears.

“Captain Sutton just called,” she says, “it’s Wes.”

You and Mike are already out of your chairs and Donna meets you at the elevators handing you your emergency bags (this isn’t the first time this has happened) and tickets and tells you that the chopper should be on the roof in two minutes and that it’ll take less than five for you to be at the airport.

 

-x-

 

You see a lot.

But, you don’t see everything.

 

-x-

 

“We’re his parents!” Mike was shouting.  “He’s my son!  You have to let me see my son!”

“Neither of you are his biological father,” the nurse snapped.  “Therefore, you can’t see him.  I’m sorry, sir, but that’s hospital policy!”

“Look,” you snarled, “I’ve never wanted to hit a woman before—”

And then you froze.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Travis walkingstaggeringstumbling up to you – Travis who was covered in your boy’s blood.

“Oh my god,” Mike breathed, “oh my god, Travis!”

And the two of you rush over just in time to catch him before he goes down.

 

-x-

 

You see a lot.

But, you don’t see everything.

And when your boy dies because of it, you don’t know what to do.

You stand there in the waiting room listening as the doctor tells you how he tried everything, how sorry he is for your loss, how if you needed anything just to ask.

Mike falls to his knees and Travis screams and you – you’re numb to it all.

Later, you’ll apologize to Mike.  You’ll sob into his chest and beg for his forgiveness.  And Mike will hold you close and you’ll cry into each other and he’ll whisper how much he loves you, that it’s not your fault – he knows that even though you see a lot, you don’t see everything.

 

-z-

 

End.


	14. Little Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Louis  
> Features wee!Wes

-z-

 

“What?” you snapped as you glanced up, you expected to see Harvey or even Mike walking into your office – instead it was a young boy.  “Oh,” you caught yourself as you recognized him, “hey there, little man.”

The boy didn’t say anything as he cocked his head to the side, an oversized baseball cap – signed by none other than Derek Jeter – falling over his eyes.

“Does one of your dads know where you are?” you asked quietly, standing up and glancing out the windows.  “Harvey will probably kill me for even talking to you.”

The boy didn’t say anything, just watched you with his big blue eyes.

“Have you even started talking yet?”

Again, Wes didn’t say anything.

“Okay, well you’re welcome to stay, but I need to get back to work,” you said as you headed back to your desk.

You had expected the boy to leave, not jump up into one of the chairs across from you and lean over to look at your paperwork.

“Do you want to know what I’m doing?” you asked.

Wes nodded, making his hat fall across his face again.

Slowly, you explained the case you were working on.  You told him about the money that was missing, about how you were sure that it was in some off-shore account because of this number here, and that this other number told you that it wasn’t just one off-shore account – it was most likely three.

“Are you trying to bore my son to death?” Harvey demanded as he breezed into your office.

You were getting ready to make a snide remark when Mike brushed in past Harvey.

“Wes!  You can’t just take off like that,” Mike sighed, briskly checking the boy for any injuries.  He then turned to you, “Sorry about that, Louis.”

“No worries,” you shrugged.  “He doesn’t talk much, does he?”

“Not yet, no,” Mike smiled down at the boy who was now holding onto his hand, “he really only gets excited when he sees Grammy.”

“I’m surprised he’s smiling  _now_ ,” Harvey narrowed his eyes before glaring at you. “Did you poison him?”

You rolled your eyes, only all the years of knowing Harvey allowing you to brush off his suspicion.

“No,” you answered, “I was actually just showing him what I was doing.”

Harvey continued his glare and you looked down to Wes.

“Can you please tell your father that I didn’t poison you?”

Wes only giggled in response.  You watched as Harvey and Mike shared a stunned look that lasted for little more than a second before they both turned amazed eyes on you.

“That’s weird,” Mike said.

Harvey just nodded.

“What’s weird?” you asked.

“Nothing,” Mike said as he turned back to Wes.  “Okay, it’s time to go, munchkin.  Say ‘goodbye’ to Uncle Louis.”

Wes just waved as the little family left your office – Wes’ hand still in Mike’s and the hand he was just waving at you with went to grab Harvey’s suit jacket.

You smirked to yourself at the boy before going back to your work.

 

-z-

 

End.


	15. What Uncle Louis Taught You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Wes

-z-

 

Uncle Louis was the one who taught you how to shoot.

It was something that had always unnerved Harvey and made Mike chuckle.

On weekends, when both of your fathers were busy, Uncle Louis would pick you up and drive you out to his favorite range.

 

-x-

 

He started you off small, a little Smith & Wesson .38-special. And after each shot he would fix your stance – correcting your feet and arm placement, fixing your center of gravity. 

He taught you how to control your breathing and how to count your heartbeats, how to focus your eyes on the bead of the sights with the silhouette blurred, how to switch from your strong hand to your weak hand and then back again.

And, as the guns got bigger – he taught you more.  He showed you how to stiffen your wrist to prevent a stovepipe, what to do when the bullets didn’t feed correctly (( _Rack, tap, bang, Wes.  Rack the slide back.  Tap the magazine.  Fire again.  Don’t forget to wait ten seconds in case of a hang fire.  Rack, tap, bang – say it with me, Wes – rack, tap, bang_ )).

And as you got bigger and your body began to fill out, he moved you up to shotguns and rifles.  He taught you how to find that little pocket in your shoulder and how to lean into the weapon, how to bend your knees to help absorb the recoil.

 

-x-

 

And, when you entered the academy and out-shot everyone, you called Uncle Louis.

“I just wanted to thank you,” you said.

“Sure thing, little man,” he said, the rasp of age in the man’s voice.

You wanted to argue against the “little man” comment, but it was something that you knew from years of experience would be pointless.  So you just smiled and listened as he told you how proud he was of you.

“Just don’t forget to keep practicing,” he said.  “There is always someone out there who will be able to out-shoot you.”

“I know, I know,” you said, grinning at his words as you walked by a young black man with bright blue eyes.

 

-z-

 

End.


	16. When Jessica Comes Out to Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV - Harvey

-z-

 

When Jessica handed the firm over to you and Mike, she retired out to the country. 

Every so often, you call her in to take over.  It’s not that you don’t trust the other managing partners, it’s more of a favor for Jessica – she gets incredibly bored.

 

-x-

 

“Harvey, we’ve been married for over twenty-five years,” Mike rolled his eyes at you, “I’ve won hundreds of my own cases and thousands of yours—”

“I wouldn’t say  _thous—_ ”

“— _thousands_  of your cases.  You can’t keep referring to me as a puppy.”

“I’m Harvey-goddamned-Specter-Ross,” you leaned in close, pulled Mike closer by his tie and pointedly ignored your phone, “I do what I want.”

“Does that include answering your phone?” Mike grinned.

“Maybe,” you pouted but let Mike’s tie go – then you grabbed your phone.  “Oh, look, it’s Wes.”

“Hey, it’s my son!” Mike cried out as he grabbed your cell from your phone and putting it on speaker phone, continued.  “Munchkin!  Do you have your graduation date yet?”

_“Yeah, next Saturday – will the two of you be able to make it down?”_

“Yes, we can,” Mike said as you walked over to the door, you leaned out and called to Donna.

“Donna, call Jessica,” you smiled, “ask if her if she’s available for next week.”

“She’s already heading in and she sends her congratulations,” Donna called over her shoulder.

 

-x-

 

“Michael Specter-Ross,” you and Mike both froze and turned away from talking to Donna.

“Jessica,” Mike said and you couldn’t help but smile – even after three decades of knowing Jessica, Mike had never been able to get over his fear of her.  And Jessica took every chance she could to exploit that. 

Simply put: whenever she grew bored of riding her horses and staring at her many pool boys, she would come in for a week or two and you and Mike would take a vacation.

“What’s the matter, Jessica?  Rocky getting clingy again?” you smirked at your own joke.

“I can handle Rocky,” Jessica smiled at the mention of one of her favorite pool boys.  “I just think that you boys are about due for a vacation.  You work too hard.  Go visit Wes.”

And then it clicked and you shot a quick glare at Donna and Mike – both of whom had conveniently disappeared.

“Wes is fine,” you grumbled.  “He doesn’t need us to rush to his side every time he falls down.”

“He’s getting a divorce, Harvey,” Jessica’s voice took on a serious note.  “Trust me when I tell you that he’s going to need you – even if he doesn’t necessarily realize it.  If you don’t go out there, at least bring him to New York.  A change of scenery might help.”

You sighed and leaned against Donna’s desk, scrubbing a hand over your face.

“Yeah,” you said.  “That’s what Mike and I were thinking.  Bringing Wes up here, I mean.  If anything, we’ll go out to the cabin.”

Jessica smiled softly before patting your shoulder and telling you to find Mike and get out, she had things under control.

You gave her a small laugh and returned her smile before turning on your heel and heading to the associate’s break room – it was the spot that Mike would always run to.  A habit he could never break no matter how high on the chain of command he rose.

 

-x-

 

“That little brat just hung up on me,” Mike pouted down at your cell phone.

“What?” you narrowed your eyes.

“I know we raised him better than that,” Mike sighed as he tossed you your phone and pulled out his own – his fingers furiously typing out a message.

“What’re you doing?” you asked.

“We’re going to Los Angeles for the weekend,” Mike said as he jumped up from his seat, “we have to teach Wes how to properly end phone calls.”

“Just a weekend?” you asked as you quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re right,” Mike paused, “Call Jessica.  We might be down there for a while.”

You smiled wickedly – it took a lot to get Mike upset with Wes, but when it happened, Mike would always punish him in the most embarrassing way possible.  It was devious and hilarious and you loved him for it.

 

-x-

 

When Jessica handed the firm over to you and Mike, she retired out to the country – she bought a few horses – thoroughbreds and mustangs and appaloosas – and installed an Olympic-sized swimming pool to be cleaned by amateur body builders.

Sometimes, you call her in to take over. 

And sometimes, she just swoops in – giving you and Mike a few weeks the two of you wouldn’t even know you needed.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
